A Chance Meeting of a Swordsman and Thief
by Rurouni-agra
Summary: This is Rurouni Kenshin, Yu Yu Hakusho, and Yu-Gi-Oh crossover. If you don't know one of the anime you should get it anyway. Basicly it's about Anvara, my own character, and her adventure of strenth and love. It will be a VERY long fic eventually. Ple


Yami Kitsune: Hey everyone.  Rurouni has been bugging me to write a crossover so here it is.  It includes Rurouni Kenshin, Yu-Gi-Oh, and Yu Yu Hakusho.  This is my first crossover.  Oh, and the main character is an original of mine. *evil grin*  I have the whole thing already planned out, the problem is finding time to write it all.  I hope to update this often.

Rurouni_agra: Yami has been thinking of this one for ages so I'm finally getting her to write it.  Please review for her; she _will_ listen to your ideas and stuff.  Right Kitsune?

Yami Kitsune:  *shrugs*  Warnings and disclaimer.  Who wants to do them?

Yugi: I'll do the disclaimer.

Yami Kitsune: Thank you Yugi.

Rurouni_agra:  Since _when _did you say_ thank you _to anybody?

Yami Kitsune: Hn. Just because I'm your dark half doesn't mean I can't have class.

Rurouni_agra: Yes it does.

Yugi: *Sweatdrops* Anyway… Here goes.  Neither Yami Kitsune nor Rurouni_agra own Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Rurouni Kenshin.

Yami Kitsune: Thank you again.  Will Yami do the warning for us?

Yami: *appears*  Sure.  I'd be glad to.

Yami:  WARNING.  This fic contains angst, abuse, violence, and character death.  There's also some lime and fluff.  Yaoi, but not much, nothing graphic.  It's just not part of the story, sorry guys.  

Yami Kitsune: Thank you.  Yami is right, this fic won't have any lemon because this is FF.net and they have this baka rule about things like that and AFF.net won't give me an account for some reason.  You can make suggestion/request.  Light will make me listen to you if a lot of you ask for something so it's up to you. Despite the warnings this isn't a really sad fic.  It actually got some funny parts to it.  I like to embarrass the characters.  *Snicker*  

Rurouni_agra:  And PRESNTING

A Kitsune's Tale 

A fox demon was running through the woods, her seven tails swaying in her wake.  Though she was not in her fox form, but her demon one, she still had the grace of the animal; evident with speed and mobility in her step.  Her scarlet and ink hair streamed behind her and her silver ears twitched every time a blast flew at her.  Her name was Anvara and she was a wanted thief, murdered and assassin (yes they are two different things.)

  She turned and saw the hunters were still chasing her.  Damn!  They wanted to catch her so badly they'd followed her into Ningenkai.  "I guess they're mad about my steeling their precious royal jewels.  Hn, I bet that's it," she thought to herself sarcastically as she dodged another energy pulse.  "Alright, now would be a good time to find a place to hide."  Spotting a building ahead, Anvara jumped the fence and landed noiselessly in the yard.  

She did not hold to that 'stand your ground and die honorably shit,' she preferred to run and hide.  At least she was ALIVE then.  Besides, if these goons caught her, she doubted it would be an honorable death.  She'd probably be imprisoned.  The thought of being holed in forever was a fate Anvara considered worse then death, so she would not be caught by these morons and would forgo her pride in order to live freely.

            Anvara wasn't quite sure where she had come out, but this appeared to be Japan.  The building was a dojo, hidden along a twisty winding road in the woods not far from a big city.  Anvara wasn't sure, but it might be Edo, considering to circumstances, it didn't really matter at this point.

            Catching her breath, fox demon started thinking.  The goons who were after her were guards to the royal treasure, witch means they worked for that brat, Koenma, which means they wouldn't hurt humans. "So I need to be ningen," thought the fox.

            Anvara loved ningens even tough they were far to stupid to make a heist interesting and to slow to make a fight any good.  Not much of a fighter herself, Anvara thought it pretty sad she could beat them without trying.  She had visited many times.  Now she had to impersonate ningen again.  

            First things first.  Anvara hid her demon energy signature.  Not that the guards could read it, but Koenma could, through that stupid contraption on his desk.  He called it a computer and it would never evolve in Makai and was years in the human's future.  

            Next she concentrated on what human females looked like.  She was disappointed when she remembered her seven tails and beautiful ears had to go. Anvara focused her energy and slowly her ears and tails disappeared.  She felt slightly naked and not nearly as attractive without them, but she had to do this to escape.  She also forced her bangs to fade from their blood red colour to black but she could do nothing about the streaks of similar red hair that infested her crown of ink black hair.

            She searched the dojo and stole a gi.  She had seen men wearing them but she figured a woman could wear them as well.  She pulled her hair back in a piece of cloth, hiding the streaks of red until her hair looked completely black.  Much of her hair still fell out but it looked different enough to throw off Koeman's goons.

            Climbing back over the dojo wall, Anvara headed to the city.  If they were still looking for her the best place to be was in a crowd.  On her way she passed a couple headed in the opposite direction, towards the dojo.  The woman was with child, though she probably didn't even know yet.  They glanced at her curiously.  

"I'm probably wearing his kimono, oh well."

            Picking up the pace Anvara made it to the city as night fell.  She made her way to a lighted restaurant and entered.  The place was smoky and the smell of sake hung in the air.  Shouts from gamblers could be heard along with the rattle of dice.  Taking a seat the foxy demon hid herself in shadow to listen to the men talk.  It was then she noticed there were no other women in the place.  "Hn. Good.  No whores."

            Anvara could never understand why, some women, even if they were week ningen women, allowed men to violate them for money.  If she needed money, she stole it, or better yet, stole what ever the money was needed for and avoid the problem all together.

Anvara's POV

            "I hear there may be a war, commin'," said a man at the next table.  

"War," I chortled to myself, "Hn.  Bet it's something stupid to fight about.  Ningens always have dumb reasons to start wars.  However they do leave for easy pickings after the battles done.  Maybe I'll stay around.  It will be a good place to hang low from Koenma for a while too."

As I was lost in thought a man came over.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked.  I looked up at him and I felt my heart stop.  I gave no outer sign of this reaction.  This man…this ningen… was one of the most attractive creatures I'd ever seen.  His black bangs hung down, hiding one side of his face the rest was tied back in a red hair band.  He wore a sword at his side and was dressed in what appeared to be some kind of uniform.

"No," I said, "nor shall it be."  I might be a kitsune and I might happen to be attracted to this…man…. but I would not fall for a ningen.  I would not!  Well, maybe…

"Good, I'll take it then," he replied to my rude remark and sat himself down.  Utterly at a loss for words, I stared at him.  In Makai no one took a threat, even only an implied one, lightly. You never knew where the person had connections and if they were serious.  This man must have some power, or at least he thinks he does.

"Can I help you?"  I asked none to pleased to have company.__

"Perhaps.  I would like to talk with you, outside.  Will you come with me?" asked the man. 

"I would prefer not to," I answered, turning my head away to show him I wasn't interested.

"I wish I didn't have to do this," he said and before I knew it, I felt a knife pressed upon my neck next to a vital vein.

I sighed; this was not going to be fun. "What do you want?"

"Come with me."

"Why, I'll just stay here.  You won't just kill me, you have no reason, and if you wish to speak with me you can't kill me."

He rolled his eyes and whispered in my ear, "I know you're a spy."

I turned my head to look at him.  I was a spy, but only for myself.  He pressed the blade to my throat again.

"I'll come," I said figuring I would play this for all it was worth.  If he takes me to his base I could rob it later.

Standing, we made our way out of the bar.  As we walked down the road, we saw no one.  Everyone had retired for the night and most of the houses and businesses were dark.  Upon reaching the side of the city we stopped and the man turned me to face him.

"You got a name?" I asked showing him I was in no way intimidated.

"If you're a spy, wouldn't you know that?"

"Yes, if I were a spy.  Which by the way, I'm not.  Why would they send a woman to spy in a bar when there are no other women in the bar, making her stick out.  If I were a spy I would be a man dressed like a gambler down on his luck, not a female dressed in a mans hamaka."

"There are usually women in the bar but my troop filled the whole thing so that if anyone we didn't know came in we knew they were a spy."

"Hn."  And I was just unlucky enough to hide there, brilliant.  "It ever occur to you that anyone could come in without being a spy?"

"Yes.  But your ki level is high, a normal citizen would not be detectable."

"Nani?" I stuttered.  What?  I thought I had hid my ki from Koenma, how could this human sense it?  "But I hid my ki?  How can you sense it?"

The man looked at me strangely.  "You can't hide or mask ki."

Then it occurred to me that perhaps it was a different kind of ki he could sense but I couldn't.  The thought gave me comfort; at least Koenma wouldn't find me, as well as fear, why couldn't I sense it?

"I'm not a spy," I said again unsure of how to convince him.

Suddenly he grabbed me and pulled my shirt back to reveal my shoulder.  

On the back of my shoulder was a tattoo I had gotten many years ago in Makai.  It was the mark of a condemned thief and it stood out against my skin.  I was to be killed.  Obviously that never happened.

"What is this?  It does not look like in Inshinshishi mark," he mumbled, "I guess you're not a spy"

I rolled my eyes and jerked away from him.  Surprisingly he let go and allowed me to take a few steps and put some distance between us.  I decided not to fix my gi and left it hanging off my shoulder.  I did realize that my breast bindings were visible, but I did not care, this man had just assaulted me and I wanted to make him pay.

"I already told you that, bastard.  Where do you think you can get off assaulting me?  By Ra…" I stopped at the use of the ancient god.  Damn, I was loosing my composure quickly if I migrated all the way back to Egyptian.  I had a friend who'd lived there for years.  I guess he rubbed off on me.

"I apologies," he said.  I froze.  Something in the way he said it turned my insides to ice.  He sounded sincere and sad.  "I truly thought you were a spy and all spies must be killed so they will not feed information to the government.  War is coming and we must do all we can to prepare.  I am sorry I assaulted you and you have every right to be angry with me.  I ask you forgiveness."

I was still speechless and dumb.  I finally regained enough composure to reply.  "You got a name, swordsman?" I asked.

"Sagara.  Captain Sagara Souzou."

Rurouni_agra: Who saw that coming?

Yami Kitsune: Shut up.  All right, that was chapter 1.  I need reviews to up date.  Hint hint.  By the way, the couple Anvara passed was Koaru's parents and the dojo was the dojo from the show.  I know I have another fic going, but this one has been sitting in a folder on my desktop for forever waiting for me to get back to it.  Please review.


End file.
